baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White: A Reverse Cinderella Story
Snow White: A Reverse Cinderella Story is a book using elements from ABC's Villains Unite!. It was written by Etta Schmidt, and released on October 1, 2016 by Disney Hyperion Publishing. Synopsis Once upon a time, Queen Snow White ruled her kingdom justly, when a wicked sorceress named Annemarise took over her kingdom. From riches to rags she went. Seeking refuge from Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, Belle, and Aurora, Snow White evaded the Evil Queen up until she met Maleficent and Cruella De Vil. That's when everything went wrong... Plot In the Castle of White of the past, Queen Snow White rummages through her supplies for her hunting trip when she comes across the Dagger of Souls, previously owned by the witch Tia Dalma. Snow, wondering what it is, asks her Royal Scribe Scheherazade what it is. Scheherazade reveals it is a dagger created for Tia Dalma by the Heralds of Darkness, used to harness darkness and turn it into dark magic, when Annemarise, an evil sorceress and a Herald of Darkness appears, demanding Snow White turn it in. Snow refuses, and Scheherazade defends her. Annemarise rips out Scheherazade's heart. Scheherazade dares Annemarise to kill her, but Annemarise tells the Scribe to take the Dagger from Snow. Scheherazade does so. Annemarise stabs the heart with the Dagger, and Scheherazade transforms into a woman - the Darkness. Annemarise takes Snow White's crown and declares herself the Evil Queen. Snow flees. In the forest, the Evil Queen sends her Magic Mirror after her. The Magic Mirror summons the Fairy Godmother and the Huntsman. The Fairy Godmother is instructed to take Snow White's regality from her, and she does so. The Magic Mirror taunts her, saying that the Evil Queen is in power now. Snow White curses the Magic Mirror, and runs into the forest. The Huntsman chases her, but when he arrives at her, Snow White stabs him with her hunting dagger. Gasping, Snow White runs into the forest. The Magic Mirror appears and shows her the Huntsman's fate - time in the Underworld, in Sleepy Hollow. The Mirror asks who else will die. Snow White says the mirror will, and breaks it. As the sentient decoration piece yells in agony, the Evil Queen appears and restores the Mirror to his true form - the man Miren. Miren and Annemarise kiss, when Miren collapses and turns into glass. Snow gasps as Miren's body shatters - the Magic Mirror's dead. Snow White runs. Snow meets Cinderella at the edge of the forest. Cinderella takes Snow to her estate, where Snow tells her story. Cinderella sympathizes, and reveals that her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, had oppressed her until Cinderella snapped and killed her. This give Snow White an idea - she will kill the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen appears and thanks Cinderella for stalling Snow. As Cinderella slowly sobs, the Evil Queen reveals the truth - she had Cinderella's heart the whole time. The Evil Queen returns Cinderella's heart and commands her to retreat upstairs. Snow runs again. Snow next meets Red Riding Hood and Granny (aka Apple Hood), who offers her a place to stay. Snow graciously accepts. After three days of hospitality, the Evil Queen attacks. Red is imprisoned, to Granny's dismay. Granny and Snow part ways. Snow then meets Belle Frances and King Adam, who welcome her. As clear opposition to the Evil Queen's rule, Belle and Adam provide her shelter. One day, Snow meets Lumiere while reading Belle's books in the library. Lumiere looks into Snow and learns of her guilt - she had caused Miren and the Huntsman's deaths, as well as Red's capture. Lumiere gives Snow advice, when the Evil Queen appears. Lumiere protects Snow with protective flames, but the Queen uses them against him and Snow, and throws Snow out. Snow runs then. In the Enchanted Kingdom, Snow White meets Aurora, who has awoken after a hundred year sleep, courtesy of Maleficent, thanks to the kiss of King Charming, who had also awoken Cinderella from her Sleeping Curse a year before, and Snow White, who had become the king of another kingdom until he gave it to Snow after their divorce. Aurora and Snow stay together, and eventually fall in love, until Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Maleficent, and the Evil Queen find them and retake their happy endings. Trivia Notes * This gave insight into the pasts of Snow White, the Evil Queen, Red Riding Hood, Aurora, and Lumiere, among others. * This introduces new mythology and characters. Characters * Snow White * Evil Queen * Scheherazade * Magic Mirror (Miren) * Huntsman * Fairy Godmother * Cinderella * Lady Tremaine (mentioned) * Red Riding Hood * Granny * Belle Frances * King Adam * Lumiere * King Charming (mentioned) * Maleficent * Cruella De Vil * Captain Hook Category:Books